


a life, full

by Starsilver



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Mention of Aulea, Poetry, Poetry for Eos, mention of noctis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 04:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17636189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starsilver/pseuds/Starsilver
Summary: regis, and loss.





	a life, full

this is grief:

the wall, falling

the kingdom, burning

learn it like the taste of ash in your mouth, oh prince who is to be king

your life will be full to bursting with it

-

this is grief:

her name is Aulea.

feel it like the taste of tears in your mouth, oh man who is now king

your life is full to bursting with it

-

this is grief:

a throne

a sword

your son.

know it like the taste of blood in your mouth, oh spirit who had been king

your life was full to bursting with it

**Author's Note:**

> thank the discord and Theotherguysride specifically for this :)


End file.
